scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 3 (2010)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 3". It will appeared on Youtube on March 27, 2024. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Buzz Lightyear - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Jessie - Wenda (Where's Waldo?) *Mr. Potato Head - Boy (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Mrs. Potato Head - Girl (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Ace (Powerbirds) *Hamm - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Bullseye - Fred the Wonder Horse (Sesame Street) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sarge - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Sarge's Soldiers - Captain Barnacles Bear' Team (Octonauts) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hunter (Storks) *Barbie - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Ken - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Young Andy Davis - Otto (Barbie: Dreamtopia) *Teenage Andy Davis - The Little Prince *Baby Molly Davis - Rosie (Caillou) *Young Molly Davis - Rosie (Everything’s Rosie) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bonnie Anderson - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Mrs. Anderson - Claire Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Trixie - Polly (Powerbirds) *Dolly - Nella the Princess Knight *Buttercup - Corn (Corn & Peg) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Totoro - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Bambi, Faline and Thumper (Bambi) *Stretch - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chunk - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Twitch - Lord Hater (Wonder Over Yonder) *Sparks - Maui (Moana) *Big Baby - Ollie (The Ollie and Moon Show) *Jack-In-The-Box - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Chatter Telephone - Reggie (Free Birds) *Bookworm - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Blu (Rio) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - HobbyPig, HobbyFrog & HobbyBear (HobbyKids Adventures) *Adult Sid Phillips - Clayton (Tarzan) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Various Trolls (Trolls (2016)) *Daisy - Sofia the First *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Jasper (Storks) *Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Terminus & Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - Prince John and his Gang (Robin Hood (1973)) Scene Index: *Character Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits/Andy Grown Up (aka Little Prince) *Character Story 3 Part 2 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Character Story 3 Part 3 - Going to Sunnyside *Character Story 3 Part 4 - Sunnyside Welcome *Character Story 3 Part 5 - Harvey Kinkle Leaves/Rough Play *Character Story 3 Part 6 - Playtime with Bonnie (Nancy Sparkes)/Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Character Story 3 Part 7 - Hunter's Offer *Character Story 3 Part 8 - I See Andy (Little Prince)/Locked Up *Character Story 3 Part 9 - Scrooge McDuck's Story of Hunter *Character Story 3 Part 10 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Character Story 3 Part 11 - Harvey Kinkle's Advice from a Reggie *Character Story 3 Part 12 - Reunited/Prison Break *Character Story 3 Part 13 - Theo's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Character Story 3 Part 14 - Spanish Waldo *Character Story 3 Part 15 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Character Story 3 Part 16 - The Dump *Character Story 3 Part 17 - End of the Line *Character Story 3 Part 18 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Character Story 3 Part 19 - Goodbye, Andy (Little Prince) *Character Story 3 Part 20 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Character Story 3 Part 21 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Sesame Street *Where's Waldo? *Trolls (2016) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2, 3 & 4 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Powerbirds *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Frozen Fever *Barbie: Dreamtopia *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Caillou *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *The Little Prince *Everything’s Rosie *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted *UglyDolls *Fancy Nancy (2018) *Littlest Pet Shop *Moana *The Nightmare Before Christmas *SpongeBob SquarePants *Wonder Over Yonder *Storks *The Ollie and Moon Show *Sing 1 & 2 *Corn & Peg *Nella the Princess Knight *Bambi 1 & 2 *The Bagel and Becky Show *DuckTales *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *Sofia the First *Free Birds *Thomas and Friends *Camp Lazlo *Looney Tunes *Rio 1 & 2 *HobbyKids Adventures *Tarzan *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Robin Hood (1973) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs